1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to power switching converters and to LED driver circuits.
2. Description of Related Art
Various loads may be driven with a regulated current. LED lights, for example, may be illuminated by driving them with a regulated current. This regulated current may be provided by a power switching converter which converts a setting of a control into a proportional driving current, such as a dimmer or other type of control.
A buck-mode boost converter may be used as the power switching converter. Two or more connections between each channel of LEDs and the buck-mode boost converter may be required in order for the converter to detect the amount of current in LEDs and, in turn, to accurately regulate this current.
A single monolithic package may be used to separately control the current that is delivered to several channels of LEDs. The number of connection pins to the monolithic package may be limited by its size and governing standards. The number of LED channels which the monolithic package can control may therefore be limited by the number of required connections to each LED channel.